


Your Home

by ajaeparkian



Series: Home [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: AU, Changkyun snapped, Confession, Hurt/Comfort, It was complicated for them, M/M, Pt. 2 of the series, Smut, Sugar Daddy Hoseok, Sugar baby changkyun, With happy ending, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajaeparkian/pseuds/ajaeparkian
Summary: Changkyun met Hoseok, fell for him and gave him the only thing he had over his life... His heart.Hoseok was his everything.But what was he to Hoseok?





	Your Home

Changkyun had been seeing Hoseok for about two months now that, if you count as meet up, sex and other small things as a relationship.

Changkyun didn’t even know where they stand right now, as lovers or sex partner.

Hoseok seemed to treat him nice, buy him things and also didn’t mind the publicity Changkyun was having with him but something about the man raised a question in Changkyun’s head.

_Is he serious with me or am I just a replacement for his dead wife?_

Changkyun wouldn’t dare to ask, he knew his place and as long as Hoseok paid his tuition he better keep the question to himself.

But the man already knew everything about him, from his family, his struggles, basically the man had seen every layers of Changkyun and yet, the younger male didn’t know a single thing at all except for the fact that Hoseok is a CEO of Interstellar Company and he married once.

But all of that seemed pretty basic, everyone knew about it. It wasn’t something that someone special should’ve known, as if Changkyun was still a stranger to Hoseok… well maybe he was.

Changkyun was staring into the distance, his essay long forgotten in front of him as his mind wouldn’t stop battling about what he was to Hoseok.

Well, you couldn’t blame him because he was still a teenager with a lot of curiosity maybe he should really learn the proverb ‘curiosity kills the cat’ thoroughly.

“Your essay won’t finish by itself Changkyun,” Hoseok said leaning on the kitchen counter.  
“What?” Changkyun blinked.  
“Your essay, you were spacing out and I’m not sure if that’s how teenagers these days deal with their assignments or not but I don’t think it’s going to finish soon,” Hoseok said again, taking a sip of his coffee.  
“Oh… this? It’s just a short essay—I mean I can deal with it later, I work better under the pressure,” Changkyun said, feeling the need to explain himself to the man.  
“Oh… really?” Hoseok cocked his eyebrows, a grin on his face.  
“Hey hyung?” Changkyun called him and Hoseok held back a groan, he always liked how ‘hyung’ rolled on the boy’s tongue.  
“Yeah?”  
“What are we?” Changkyun asked, his big eyes looking directly into Hoseok’s eyes.

Hoseok was taken aback by Changkyun’s question but he could clearly see the insecurities on the younger boy’s eyes, something had been bothering him ever since the last time they—he talked about his family and Hoseok knew better than anyone else.

It wasn’t like he was keeping the boy in the dark, no, but he just didn’t feel like the boy needed to know every single thing about him, including things that he wished to erase.

“What do you mean by what are we Changkyun?” Hoseok straightened his back.  
“You know… what labels are we? I—I didn’t mean to sounds like a demanding brat but… a little confirmation is nice, I guess,” Changkyun bit his lips, Hoseok sighed.  
“It’s complicated Changkyun, I told you about it. Being with me means a complicated relationship,” Hoseok explained.  
“I know…” Changkyun muttered under his breath, eyes still avoiding Hoseok’s ones.  
“I can’t give you what you want, we're so far by age and… I don’t think you will live a happy life if you’re with—“ Hoseok’s was cut off by Changkyun’s next question.  
_“Are we just sex partners?”_ Hoseok eyes widened at the younger boy’s question.  
“Im Changkyun!” Hoseok raised his voice and Changkyun flinched.  
“I don’t know what’s going on in your head lately but thinking that I was just using you as a sex partner is… Do you think I’m one of those horny, uncontrollable teenagers out there??? I’m 30 years old for god’s sake!”  
“Well I’m sorry if I’m one of those horny and uncontrollable teenagers!” Changkyun yelled back, his eyes were glistening with tears.  
“I’m sorry if I asked you too much! I’m sorry if I keep asking stupid questions! I’m sorry if I keep asking about your personal life! I AM SORRY FOR BEING ME!!” Changkyun yelled at the top of his lungs.

His heart ached, it hurt so bad he couldn’t even hold back his tears anymore. It was getting too painful for him to take a breath, as if there was a lump in his throat. His eyes wavered at the sight of Hoseok.

“I’m sorry if I don’t want to be a summer fling to you…” he whispered those words, looking down to avoid Hoseok’s eyes.

Meanwhile Hoseok was taken aback by everything, he didn’t expect for Changkyun to explode like that. The boy looked fragile in his current state and Hoseok felt guilt started to gnaw at his skin, he didn’t mean to hurt the boy and he certainly didn’t expect for Changkyun to cry, at least not in front of him.

“I told you everything about my parents—“ Changkyun hiccuped, tears flowing down freely on his cheeks.  
“I told you about my dreams—I—I thought I mean—something to you—I—,” Changkyun couldn’t stop hiccuping.  
“You are very important to me—I don’t—I don’t want to be another—another someone else to you—” Changkyun rubbed his eyes, wiping the tears that seemed like won’t stop any time soon.  
“What am I to you…??” Changkyun looked up and it was Hoseok’s biggest regret in his life.

The boy looked at him with flushed cheeks, eyes wet, red and puffy from the tears. He couldn’t stop hiccuping and Changkyun looked so fragile at this moment.

It was as if Hoseok broke him bad, broke him into pieces. He couldn’t see the spark he usually saw in Changkyun’s eyes, not today because his eyes were filled with sadness, and insecurities.

“Changkyun I—” Hoseok choked on his own words, he took a step forward to the younger boy.  
“I—I can’t give you the answer you want…” Hoseok looked at him apologetically and that was when he realized, he broke to boy so bad.

Changkyun looked down and wiped the tears away with the sleeves of his sweater, he took a deep breath before looking up to meet with Hoseok’s eyes.

Still with the same emotions battling inside, still with the same sadness but he was sure of something and Hoseok didn’t like the feeling of it.

“Then we shouldn’t be together anymore right?” Changkyun asked, letting out a shaky laugh.  
“What do you—“  
“You said it yourself right? You can’t give me the answer I wanted to hear so… what’s the point then?”  
“No Changkyun, this is wrong…”  
“Then what is right Hoseok-ssi?” Hoseok’s breath hitched at the honorific title Changkyun called him with.  
“I—“  
“You can’t even give the answer to that? Then how could you expect me to?” Changkyun sighed.  
“It’s been a pleasure to be with you Mr. Shin, I enjoyed my time but I think this is where we parted ways,” Changkyun gave him one last smile before turning around to gather his things.

But Hoseok was faster than him and held his wrist before pulling the boy into his arms, holding him tight in place. Changkyun could feel the loud beating of Hoseok’s heart.

“Don’t you dare to leave me,” Hoseok gritted his teeth, he was trembling.  
“Please let me go Mr. Shin,” Changkyun tried to squirm away.  
“No,” Hoseok’s answer was firm.  
“You don’t leave me here Im changkyun.”  
“THEN TELL ME WHAT AM I TO YOU?!??” Changkyun cried in Hoseok’s arms, sobbing uncontrollably as he hit Hoseok's chest repeatedly.  
_“YOU ARE IM CHANGKYUN!”_ Hoseok tightened his hug.  
“You are Im Changkyun to me… one and only Im Changkyun in my life…” Hoseok said, lifting Changkyun’s face to look at him in the eyes.  
“I don’t know what labels are we… and I didn’t give you one because I was afraid that you’ll leave me… just like she did and—and I couldn’t live with that, not for the second time… I don’t want to lose you Changkyun,” Changkyun looked up at Hoseok, his eyes were wet from the tears.  
“Then stop hurting me…” Changkyun whimpered.  
“I like you… a lot… and it hurts…” Hoseok didn’t say anything instead he kissed the younger boy, slow and filled with emotions.

He spoke with the boy through their shared kiss and it was the most intimate kiss they ever shared, Changkyun’s tiny hands grabbed Hoseok’s shirt as if he was afraid of letting the older man go.

They pulled away for a breath with a string of saliva connecting them, Changkyun looked up, and his eyelashes fluttered.

“God… you’re so beautiful Changkyun,” Hoseok groaned before holding the boy up,  Changkyun immediately wrapped his legs around Hoseok’s waist.

Changkyun kissed the older man again, almost distracting Hoseok from getting their bedroom door opened. Hoseok stumbled a little before falling down on the bed, trapping the younger boy between his body and the bed.

“Do you want this Changkyun? Tell me what you want,” Hoseok whispered into Changkyun’s ear.  
“I want you,” Changkyun replied, tilting his head to the side and exposing his neck.

Hoseok growled at the sight and sucked on the skin, leaving a red purplish mark on there before going up to Changkyun’s jawline, to his cheeks, eyes, nose and finally his lips.

Changkyun tasted like chocolate with hints of lemon, probably because of the chocolate bar he ate earlier but it was addicting to Hoseok and he couldn’t get enough of it.

He licked Changkyun’s bottom lip, earning a moan from the boy before slipping his tongue inside, exploring Changkyun’s hot cavern. Hoseok sucked on Changkyun’s tongue, making the boy squirmed under the weight of Hoseok’s body.

“H-hyung…” Changkyun whimpered.

Hoseok pulled away and looked at Changkyun’s face, his cheeks were flushed and he looked so fragile under Hoseok’s power. Hoseok caressed Changkyun’s cheek softly, his eyes shown emotions that Changkyun didn’t see before.

“Whatever happens, never forget that you matters to me Im Changkyun,” Hoseok said and kissed him one last time before stripping the boy off of his clothes.

Changkyun hissed at the cold air of the room, he felt really exposed right now but he didn’t care, it was Hoseok, as long as it was Hoseok he won’t give a damn thing about it.

Hoseok ran his hands on every inch of Changkyun’s milky skin, his thighs, before spreading them apart.

Changkyun’s cock was flushed red, the head was glistening with pre cum.

Hoseok then lowered his face, licking on the younger boy’s chest before sucking on one nipples. His hand played with the other, he bit, sucked and licked and Changkyun was writhing under his touch.

The boy arched his back, indicating that Hoseok was giving him the pleasure that his body seek. Changkyun was very sensitive with his nipples, it was something that Hoseok found out after the boy accidentally showered with cold water, and they became perky and sensitive.

“H-hyunngg~” Changkyun whined.

Hoseok pulled away and looked at Changkyun, his eyes were dark and filled with lust but also affection. Hoseok smiled softly at the wrecked state of Changkyun before taking his shirt off, he knew the boy liked his body much so he made sure to give him a show of it.

Changkyun bit his lips at the sight, Hoseok was teasing him and he would’ve protest about it in normal situation but he was too aroused to even let out a single protest.

Hoseok unzipped his pants and took it off along with his briefs, throwing them to the floor and he stroked his leaking member a few times, giving it a good squeeze and Changkyun whimpered at the sight.

“You want to taste this?” Changkyun nodded and quickly bend over to take Hoseok’s member in his mouth.

Hoseok was big so he couldn’t all the way in, but he wrapped his hands on the part his lips couldn’t reach. Hoseok was so thick and Changkyun liked it, he liked every bit of Hoseok.

He bobbed his head up and down, sucking on the head and rolled his tongue on the slit. He licked all the way down to Hoseok’s balls and suck on them, earning a low grunt from the older male.

“That’s enough Changkyun, now up,” Hoseok said, sitting Changkyun on his lap and the boy moaned at the feeling of Hoseok’s cock glided between his ass cheeks.  
“I want to ride you,” Changkyun whispered with lust.

Hoseok nodded and gave the boy a bottle of lube, the boy moaned and lifted himself up a little to give Hosoek’s cock a few squeeze of the lube.

Changkyun stroked his cock a few times, making sure to coat everything before positioning himself. He looked at Hoseok one last time, the older man was holding him by the waist, eyes never leaving Changkyun’s face.

Changkyun gave him a small nod before sinking down on the older male’s length, a moan slipped from his mouth.

A grimace was on Changkyun’s face, indicating that he was on pain.

Changkyun gripped on Hoseok’s broad shoulders, his nails scratching the flesh.

It was painful for Hoseok because he could feel that Changkyun’s scratches drew blood but he held himself for saying so because Changkyun was in more pain than he was.

When Hoseok was finally fully seated in the younger male, Changkyun let out a deep sigh and looked up to Hoseok with a small smile.

Hoseok kissed Changkyun, a kiss with love and affection. Something he couldn’t worded but managed to deliver with gestures to the younger boy.

Changkyun pulled away and bit his lips when he rolled his hips slowly, Changkyun’s walls pulsed violently around Hoseok’s length and it felt like burning.

But Changkyun continued to move, bouncing up and down on Hoseok’s cock, Changkyun’s fringe was damp from the sweat and stuck on his forehead but he felt proud because Hoseok was letting out the most animalistic growls Changkyun ever heard from the man.

His thighs were getting numb but Hoseok’s low grunts encouraged him even more, Changkyun thrown his head back when the tip of Hoseok’s cock grazed on his sweet spot. His neck was fully displayed and who was Hoseok to deny to leave a mark again?

The older man sucked right on Changkyun’s adam’s apple, earning a moan from the boy.

Changkyun rode him like there was no tomorrow, the tip of Hoseok’s cock constantly driving into the deepest part of him and Hoseok’s held his hips, keeping him in balance while riding his cock.

Hoseok thrust his hips upward, hitting Changkyun’s sweet spot in a single attack. Changkyun let out a high pitched moan at the pleasure, and without any hesitation, Hoseok attacked the same spot over and over again.

Changkyun could only circled his arms around Hoseok’s neck and buried his face on the crook of Hoseok’s neck, bouncing violently as the older man mercilessly rammed inside him.

Abusing his sweet spot over and over until the boy fell limp in his arms, Changkyun’s eyebrows knitted in pain and pleasure.

He let out a cried before spilling himself all over Hoseok’s chest and stomach, Hoseok hissed at the tight walls around his cock, Changkyun was squeezing hard and it drove him to the brink of insanity and with one last thrust, he came inside the younger boy.

Filling him deep with his seed which instantly dripped out from the abused hole, coating his own cock with his cum.

It was honestly the hottest thing he’d ever seen, well, he said that every time he had sex with Changkyun but the boy was just so beautiful. They stayed like that for a moment, just feeling each other’s presence and warmth.

When Changkyun looked up and was meet with Hoseok’s eyes, they both laugh and Hoseok would’ve died for Changkyun’s laughter. His dimples shown on each sides, adding more cuteness to the boy as if he didn’t already.

Hoseok cleaned them up with wet tissues, Changkyun was always soft and pliant after they had sex. Like a fragile doll and Hoseok was afraid to hurt him, and when he finished cleaning the boy up, Changkyun pulled him down to lay beside him.

Changkyun liked how Hoseok’s smelt after sex, call him weird but Hoseok scent was very masculine, like a scent that you expected from men with well-built body after their work out session, body glistening with sweats and such. He might have a kink on that one but he’s keeping it to himself for now.

“Changkyun…” the boy hummed, burying his face on Hoseok’s firm chest.  
“What do you say about meeting with your parents?”

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is part two of WonKyun "HOME" series, part three will be up soon.
> 
> The boys are back on top 10!! Let's keep it up Monbebe, let's vote for them! They also prepared a never-seen stage before so it's time for us to work harder for them too :D


End file.
